


Hoping We Can Make This Last

by SpeckledContainyer



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Weather, Multi, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledContainyer/pseuds/SpeckledContainyer
Summary: Trevor, Alucard, and Sypha get caught in a nasty storm while on the hunt for Dracula and his night hordes and are forced to take shelter in a conveniently cramped wagon. Sleepy cuddles, talks of trust, and team bonding ensues!!!
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hoping We Can Make This Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on Ao3. I mostly published this to get an idea of the formatting and to get more comfortable with the site. I am a big fan of the Castlevania anime and I'm holding out for another season: till then, I will continue to eat up whump or cuddly fanfic. I hope you enjoy!!   
> Since the text is pretty short, I do plan for this to have several chapters:)

It was a good campsite. Trevor was maybe a little smug since he’d picked it out and this undoubtedly proved that he was a better survivalist than his companions. In some ways, they made him feel stupid and slow, but in this situation, he had proved his manly prowess, thank you _very_ damn much.

Sypha had spent most of her time traveling in comfortable wagons that resembled little houses on wheels along with other Speakers for protection and company and Alucard had probably never slept outside a day in his life, leaving Trevor, the last surviving Belmont, as the resident expert in scouting a place to set up camp for the night.

Before departing Gresit, they’d purchased tarps to attach to trees for scant cover during the night, some flint for starting fires, food, 2 mid-sized horses for pulling the wagon and the rather _expensive_ grain needed to feed them, along with some assorted blankets.

The trio had.. a general idea of their plan of action. First, find the Sleeping Soldier and fulfill the prophecy. Done: Alucard was a glittery, golden haired, pain in the ass but he was a decent fighter and Trevor was grudgingly happy to have him along in the fight against Dracula. Now, the hard part: finding Dracula and his ridiculous moving castle. They had done some good on their journey, killing night creatures, rescuing villagers, and clearing well-used roads that connected villages or cities to ensure the inhabitants had a route of escape if their homes were destroyed by the hellish creatures Dracula was still unleashing on the land.

Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard had very likely made a wrong turn somewhere but seeing as how they didn’t have a definite destination in mind, it was hard to say and none of them wanted to admit out loud that they were possibly lost in a forest that spanned miles of the countryside. All three were aware that their task was time sensitive but with no real plan besides “finding Dracula and kicking his ass so hard that he finds himself to be the only cripple in hell” , they were having some difficulty on the journey.

“I mean… you still get cold, right vampire?”

“Half-vampire.” Alucard corrected absently, eyeing the fast-approaching storm clouds. “And yes, I can still feel the cold, Belmont.”

Sypha shifted foot to foot, her pale face peeking up from beneath the blue hood she’d pulled tightly over her head when the temperature had dropped to signal the storm on its way. The magician rubbed her forearms and shifted her feet, frowning at her companions.

“This is why we have a covered wagon, yes? Let’s go!”

Sypha hurriedly clambered into the wagon and Trevor crossed his arms, watching her blue Speakers’s robes disappear under the tarp. There came the sounds of soft shuffling and a muffled curse as the small woman moved around the trios’ spare supplies and presumably laid a blanket across the wooden floor to cushion her body, though the woolen robes were a fair amount of cushion themselves.

“Well?”

Trevor, hand flying to the pommel of his short sword, jumped: he had not realized the dhampir had moved behind him until the man’s soft voice had spoken just beside his ear.

“I’m.. well…” The hunter trailed off, eyeing the wagon dubiously.

Thunder cracked in the distance and a gust of cold air whistled through the trees which sent debris rolling around the campsite. The faint smell of wet leaves and worms permeated the clearing and the trees seemed to shiver with anticipation of the storm rolling their way.

“..maybe the storm won’t be so bad?” Trevor said weakly, still staring at the covered wagon. The very _small_ wagon, barely enough room for three adults and several bags of grain for the horses and one crate full of cheese rinds packed in waxy paper, a woven bag of apples, and a few lingering strips of unidentifiable dried meat they had bought in case of a dire emergency. 

Thunder crashed, even closer now even and Alucard snorted.

“Stay here then, the rain might wash off the stink. You’d look like a drowned little Belmont kitten.”

With that parting blow, Alucard moved smoothly toward the wagon and slipped under the tarp gracefully while the hunter made a belated attempt to grab the dhampir as he went by.

“Bastard!” Trevor growled

The dark-haired man looked at the darkening sky once more and cursed god and his own shitty luck before jogging towards the wagon and tossing himself inside, just as fat pellets of rain began to pelt their now deserted campsite and rock-lined firepit.


End file.
